food for thought
by riowolf
Summary: a family outing takes a turn for the worst when someone seeks revenge for the Blue Templer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life is hard on the streets for most. For those helping to keep them safe, it's even harder. But every now and then there is always a ray of sunshine and hope.

Early August in Central Park sees the annual NYPD family and friends Barbeque and Picnic event. It was as crowded as it always is, families mucking in together to make it fun for all. Stalls and tables laden with food, drink, games and fun were available to all who came to celebrate and support the NYPD families. As ever, the Reagans were noticeable with their presence as the Commissioner opened the proceedings by crowning the new NYPD Queen, who this year just happened to be his grand-daughter, Nikki Boyle.

"She looks stunning!" beamed Linda as she stood next to Nikki's mom, Erin Reagan. "She does, doesn't she?!" gushed Erin as she watched proudly as her father walked her through the crowd from the small stage. "Y'know, Toni Renzulli did a great job on the crown and the dress," said Linda as she snapped another photo for the Reagan album. "And she won't give me or dad the bill!" replied Erin as she shook her head. "Seriously?" asked Linda, surprised. "Yeah! She keeps putting us off with one reason or another.." replied Erin. "I kinda like how she managed to incorporate Joe's shield number into the crown," smiled Linda as she looked at the close-up photo she had taken earlier before the ceremony. "I wanted to make sure all the Reagan men were included," said a voice behind them. "Toni!" exclaimed Erin as she turned to see the young woman behind her. "Hey there!" she laughed. "Fantastic job by the way" smiled Linda as she greeted Toni with a hug. "Not a problem. It was fun to do. Made a change from paperwork!" joked Toni as she joined the Reagan women walk through the crowd. "Where's your old man?" asked Linda. "On the hotdog stand!" quipped Toni. "Selling or eating?" asked Erin. "At this moment in time it's hard to tell!" replied Toni with a straight face! Linda and Erin laughed as both women knew from Jamie Reagan's reports of his former TO, Sergeant Renzulli loved his food. As the women drew closer to the food stalls they could hear the Sergeant shouting out into the crowd, "HOTDOGS! HOTDOGS! COME GET'EM WHILE THEY'RE STILL HOT!" "Or still some left!" quipped Toni as she stood in front of her father. "I'll have you know I ain't had one hotdog yet!" he drawled as he served a young boy in front of his daughter. "Good to know!" laughed Toni as she helped the youngster put ketchup on his hotdog. "So, what can I tempt you ladies with?" smiled Renzulli. "We're good thanks, dad. Just checkin' in!" smiled Toni as she continued to walk through the crowd. "Where's Danny and Jamie?" asked Erin as she tried to locate her brothers. "They were supposed to be in the batting cage," offered Toni. "That doesn't sound good! Whoever thought Danny should go there?" asked Linda. "I did!" came a voice. The ladies turned and saw Henry Reagan tottering before them carrying a tray of sodas. "Here, let me take them for you," offered Toni as she took the tray. "Thanks," he sighed before turning to his grand-daughter and daughter-in-law, "It's very therapeutic!" "For who?" scoffed Erin as she spied her older brother swinging a bat. "Well, Jamie's got the hang of it!" smirked Henry as he pointed out his youngest grandson. Again the eyes followed through and saw Jamie coaching a little boy on the techniques of swinging a bat. "He'll make a great dad one day," smiled Linda. "One day! He'd better hurry up and find a girl first!" scoffed Henry. "Grandpa!" exclaimed Erin as she playfully swiped his shoulder. "Whaddya say, Toni?" winked Henry as he nudged her arm. "Are you trying to kill my father?" she quipped back. "Ah! I'll sort Renzulli out! You just sort my grandson out!" he huffed. Toni shook her head and blushed. "Hey! You girls gonna come and hit a ball or two?" called Danny as he spied his wife. "You don't want to challenge us!" teased Erin as she watched her brother come forward with a wicked grin. "You afraid of a little competition, sis?" he smirked. "Oh, here we go?" groaned Jamie as he watched the scene unfold. "Danny, you got your ass whipped last year with the hoops by these women, you really want to risk further humiliation?" "It was a fluke! There is no way these women can beat us Reagan men with the bat!" he teased. "Hey dad! You gonna beat mom?" squealed Sean as he watched the fun unfold. "No he's not! Coz I don't trust him with the bat." Replied Linda. "How about you Renzulli? You wanna take a swipe at the Reagans?" offered Danny as he turned to Toni. "A chance to swipe a Reagan? Hmm! Now that's an offer you don't hear very often! Sure! I'm up for it!" she smiled as she entered the pen.

On the other side of the park there was a dark van parked with its occupants watching the proceedings carefully. The men inside were not there sightseeing, nor were they the organised entertainment. They were there for one reason and one reason only. Revenge.

"Huh-ho! You let Renzulli's girl in the pen?" smirked Jamie at his brother as he watched her pick up a bat. "What? What's wrong with that?" shrugged Danny. "Only that it's the worst thing you could've done," replied Jamie. "How? She's a girl!" exclaimed Danny. "Yeah! I know that but she's Renzulli's girl!" quipped Jamie. "'She' is standing right here! And is about to kick your ass...With your permission!" she winked as she walked passed them. "Now this should be interesting" smiled Vinnie Cruz as he walked up to the pen. "Ah! Officer Sweetie-pie!" grinned Toni as she saw him eye her up. "Eyes off Cruz!" came a voice of concern. All eyes turned to the voice to see Sergeant Renzulli, hotdog in hand, stride over to watch his daughter play ball. "Just you Reagan boys remember to take cover when she starts swinging that bat," he winked. "Where? Outside the pen?" laughed Danny. "Nope!" grinned Renzulli as his daughter looked on in mock shock and disbelief. Jamie caught on quickly and decided, "Danny, you're on your own in here" and made his escape from the pen. "You're a coward, Harvard!" he smirked. "No! Just smarter!" laughed Toni as she got herself ready.

As she prepared to swing, the men from the van prepared to strike...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As a hail of bullets rained down on the crowd all mayhem broke loose. As the men and women of the NYPD pulled their weapons and started to search out those firing at them, everyone else dived to the floor in hope of cover. Linda, Erin and Toni grabbed as many of the kids in and around the batting pen and pulled them in to safety. Danny, Jamie, Vinnie and Renzulli took cover to protect the youngsters as the attackers walked quickly through the crowd towards the pen. The children screamed in fear as they tried to block out the sounds of the guns. "Are you having fun now?" yelled one of the men as he turned his gun towards Vinnie and Jamie. "Son of a b..." yelled Vinnie as he felt a bullet hit his shoulder and he fell back into the pen. "Vin!" shouted Jamie as he tried to catch his partner while returning fire. "I got him!" called Linda as she rushed to his aid. "Jamie, be careful!" shouted Henry as he huddled his Great-grandsons. "Ha-ha! We have you now!" sneered a gunman as he spied the batting pen. He was walking towards it when Jamie and Danny opened fire and brought him down quickly. Two other gunmen were on their way over but were also taken down by other officers as they tried to reach their target. Within 5 minutes of the chaos starting it was over. Linda and Toni went into nurse mode as they leapt up and began to assess the injuries that surrounded them. Erin and Henry took charge of the unhurt children and lead them away from the fallen gunmen. Danny ran towards his Sergeant who was kneeling over one of the deceased. Frank Reagan was co-ordinating with his chiefs and DCPI, Garrett Moore, to set up a command centre and triage point for all the wounded to be processed before either being discharged or transferred to hospital.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Danny as his father came up to him and Sergeant Gormley. "I have no idea but i suggest we figure it out quickly" replied the Police Commissioner. "Danny! Commissioner!" yelled Toni Renzulli. Both men turned quickly to find a blood soaked Toni leaning over a body, trying to stem the bleeding from the man's wounds. The look on her face told them that they were needed immediately. Danny scanned the batting pen, "Jamie!" he exclaimed as both he and his father began to run towards Toni. "He's been hurt bad. I need a car NOW!" she shouted as she looked at Danny. "Oh God, kid!" groaned Danny as he looked over the counter and down at his youngest brother. Frank looked like he would pass out, "Baker! The car! NOW!" he bellowed. Within seconds the commissioner's vehicle was screeching to a stop by the batting pen and Jamie's limp body was pulled inside with Toni still trying to tend to the injuries. Erin, Linda and Henry were too busy with their roles to notice what had just occurred, it was only when the Commissioner's car was seen screaming away from the park did they realise someone had been hurt...

"Get the surgical team ready!" shouted Toni as she threw her cell phone at Det. Baker and put her hand back to the wound in Jamie's side. "C'mon son, Hang in there!" pleaded Frank as he held his son's hand. "Can't you go any faster?" yelled Danny to the driver. With the sirens blaring and an honour guard, the Commissioner's car was flying through mid-town traffic on route to St Victor's hospital. "Why dad? Why?" asked Danny as he tried to make sense of the madness they had just witnessed. "I don't know, Danny, but we're sure as hell going to find out!" he huffed as the car suddenly stopped outside the hospital. The doors of the car flew open and Jamie was taken and placed on a gurney before being rushed to the trauma room. Toni followed close behind and helped the attending doctor to prep the young officer for surgery. Before leaving them by the trauma room door, Toni promised "I will be the one to report to you and you alone." With that said she left Frank and Danny Reagan with a fellow nurse to lead them to the relatives lounge. "All we can do is wait," sighed Frank as he looked out of the window and disappeared into his thoughts.

Well the first round was complete. Not exactly as planned but complete. The guys weren't supposed to target the kids but that's where they were. Those damn Reagan boys. Trust them to be close to the kids. He had standards and hurting kids was not a part of them. The Reagans had to pay. They took down his family so he'd take down theirs


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dad!" exclaimed Erin as she rushed to her father's arms. "Any word yet?" asked Linda as she embraced her husband and then Frank. "Nothing yet. Jamie's been in surgery an hour that's all we know, babe" sighed Danny as he bent to hold his sons. "Will Uncle Jamie be okay?" asked Nikki as her tear-stained face searched her mom's for answers. "I don't know sweetie. All we can do is pray," replied Erin as she hugged her daughter. "I wanna see Oni!" sobbed Sean. "Oni is working, honey," explained Linda as she sat with her boys by Henry. Just as the former PC was about to speak there was a knock at the door. Tony Renzulli entered and stood to attention before his superior. "Tony? What's up?" asked Frank. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but I was looking for Toni, I was told she was with Jamie. I was hoping to hear how the lad was doing," shrugged the Sergeant. "Right now, Toni is in the OR with him. She hasn't been by yet with an update. How is Officer Cruz?" asked the Commissioner. "He'll be fine, the docs patched him up good. He'll be in a few days but he's already milking the attention from the nurses!" laughed Tony. "Sounds like Cruz!" joked Toni as she entered the room. Everyone stood, anxious for news on Jamie. "How is he?" asked Henry, nervously. Toni looked around the room and at the young children before searching for Det. Baker. She took the hint, gathered the younger Reagans and took them for ice cream. "So?" demanded Danny as soon as the door was closed. "Jamie was shot three times. The left shoulder, a through and through. His right arm, just a stray that caused minor irritation and the last bullet entered his left side and has lodged near his spine," explained Toni as Erin and Linda gasped in fear. Danny grasped his wife tightly as he took in the information. "What's his status?" asked Frank quietly. "Hopefully optimistic for survival.." she hesitated. "But?" prompted Frank. "His chances of walking again are still unknown. The spinal cord has been grazed and the doctors are taking all precautions to remove the bullet as quickly and safely as possible but they have only just begun the procedure. It's going to be a long night," she sighed as she looked at each person squarely in the eyes. "I should tell you all to go home and get some rest but you are Reagans, and Reagans don't leave before they have too!" smiled Toni as everyone nodded with her words. "Well then, I guess I'd better get the coffee in," offered Renzulli. "Thank you. Both of you," smiled Frank as he shook Renzulli's hand and hugged his daughter before they left the room. As they left, Toni took Linda to the side and told her not to worry about her shifts that week as they would be covered and that she would return in an hour with a further update to Jamie's surgery.

"They all dead?" asked the short man as he watched the last of the "first" team be bundled into the waiting coroner's van. "Yep! Looks like the boss means business if he's willing to sacrifice the guys," shrugged the taller man. "Just glad it weren't me on the first team" grunted "Shorty". "Yeah! You and me both!" snorted "Lanky" "The boss is serious about laying out the Reagans," Added Shorty. "Got that right!" huffed Lanky, "Any idea why?" he added. "Not a clue! But then, when does the boss actually explain anything to us? He points and tells us what to do. No questions from us means we get to live a bit longer!" sniffed Shorty as he helped himself to a cold hotdog. "You eating that?" groaned Lanky. "Sure! It's not bad! That Renzulli guy knows how to make a good dog!" mumbled Shorty between mouthfuls. "But it's been there for hours!" exclaimed Lanky as he watched his sidekick grab another cold hotdog from the kiosk. "Waste not..Want not, as my mom used to say!" smiled Shorty as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Lanky shook his head and pulled his companion back out of view from the scene in Central Park. The boss was going to need an update on the investigation and these two guys were vital in getting that information.

Toni entered the relatives' lounge quietly as she could see through the small window that the children were sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake them. Frank and Henry looked up as she entered, "Any news?" whispered Henry. "He's out of surgery and being transferred to the ICU as we speak. He's lost a lot of blood but he's stabilised for now. If you want to come and sit with him I'll take you down," offered Toni, quietly. "You go Francis, I'll stay till you get back," said Henry as he grasped his son's shoulder. "Thanks, Pop." Sighed Frank as he collected his jacket and followed Toni to see his son. "How long before we know about..." his voiced failed him as he walked with Toni. "If he'll walk?" finished Toni. Frank nodded in silence. "We don't know yet. We're hoping it's only temporary and that intensive physiotherapy will be sufficient. Here we go," she smiled softly as they walked into the ICU and found Jamie's room. The room itself was subtly lit and the only sounds were the ECG monitor and fluid pumps that administered antibiotics into Jamie's blood stream. Jamie looked like he was sleeping soundly and that his clear features belied what hid beneath the hospital gown and sheets. "Is he in any pain?" asked Frank as he held back a sob. "He's on a pain pump that is programmed to administer regular doses of morphine every hour. It's not a high dose but enough for us to monitor his level of consciousness and keep him comfortable through the night," replied Toni as she pulled a chair up to the bedside. "This is Lisa, she'll be Jamie's nurse tonight. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," smiled Toni as she introduced her colleague who offered a friendly nod and continued to record and monitor Jamie's observations. "Will you be back tomorrow?" asked Frank. "I'll pop back in the afternoon before my shift to see how he's doing. Is there anything else I can get for you Commissioner before i leave?" offered Toni. "No, nothing thank you. You've already done so much. Please go home and get some sleep," requested Frank as he hugged her goodnight. "He's a fighter and he'll come out on the right side of this," she promised as she turned to leave. Frank nodded an acknowledgement and Toni left. Frank took his seat and sat beside his son, taking his hand in his and said a silent prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dad!" exclaimed Erin as she rushed to her father's arms. "Any word yet?" asked Linda as she embraced her husband and then Frank. "Nothing yet. Jamie's been in surgery an hour that's all we know, babe" sighed Danny as he bent to hold his sons. "Will Uncle Jamie be okay?" asked Nikki as her tear-stained face searched her mom's for answers. "I don't know sweetie. All we can do is pray," replied Erin as she hugged her daughter. "I wanna see Oni!" sobbed Sean. "Oni is working, honey," explained Linda as she sat with her boys by Henry. Just as the former PC was about to speak there was a knock at the door. Tony Renzulli entered and stood to attention before his superior. "Tony? What's up?" asked Frank. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but I was looking for Toni, I was told she was with Jamie. I was hoping to hear how the lad was doing," shrugged the Sergeant. "Right now, Toni is in the OR with him. She hasn't been by yet with an update. How is Officer Cruz?" asked the Commissioner. "He'll be fine, the docs patched him up good. He'll be in a few days but he's already milking the attention from the nurses!" laughed Tony. "Sounds like Cruz!" joked Toni as she entered the room. Everyone stood, anxious for news on Jamie. "How is he?" asked Henry, nervously. Toni looked around the room and at the young children before searching for Det. Baker. She took the hint, gathered the younger Reagans and took them for ice cream. "So?" demanded Danny as soon as the door was closed. "Jamie was shot three times. The left shoulder, a through and through. His right arm, just a stray that caused minor irritation and the last bullet entered his left side and has lodged near his spine," explained Toni as Erin and Linda gasped in fear. Danny grasped his wife tightly as he took in the information. "What's his status?" asked Frank quietly. "Hopefully optimistic for survival.." she hesitated. "But?" prompted Frank. "His chances of walking again are still unknown. The spinal cord has been grazed and the doctors are taking all precautions to remove the bullet as quickly and safely as possible but they have only just begun the procedure. It's going to be a long night," she sighed as she looked at each person squarely in the eyes. "I should tell you all to go home and get some rest but you are Reagans, and Reagans don't leave before they have too!" smiled Toni as everyone nodded with her words. "Well then, I guess I'd better get the coffee in," offered Renzulli. "Thank you. Both of you," smiled Frank as he shook Renzulli's hand and hugged his daughter before they left the room. As they left, Toni took Linda to the side and told her not to worry about her shifts that week as they would be covered and that she would return in an hour with a further update to Jamie's surgery.

"They all dead?" asked the short man as he watched the last of the "first" team be bundled into the waiting coroner's van. "Yep! Looks like the boss means business if he's willing to sacrifice the guys," shrugged the taller man. "Just glad it weren't me on the first team" grunted "Shorty". "Yeah! You and me both!" snorted "Lanky" "The boss is serious about laying out the Reagans," Added Shorty. "Got that right!" huffed Lanky, "Any idea why?" he added. "Not a clue! But then, when does the boss actually explain anything to us? He points and tells us what to do. No questions from us means we get to live a bit longer!" sniffed Shorty as he helped himself to a cold hotdog. "You eating that?" groaned Lanky. "Sure! It's not bad! That Renzulli guy knows how to make a good dog!" mumbled Shorty between mouthfuls. "But it's been there for hours!" exclaimed Lanky as he watched his sidekick grab another cold hotdog from the kiosk. "Waste not..Want not, as my mom used to say!" smiled Shorty as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Lanky shook his head and pulled his companion back out of view from the scene in Central Park. The boss was going to need an update on the investigation and these two guys were vital in getting that information.

Toni entered the relatives' lounge quietly as she could see through the small window that the children were sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake them. Frank and Henry looked up as she entered, "Any news?" whispered Henry. "He's out of surgery and being transferred to the ICU as we speak. He's lost a lot of blood but he's stabilised for now. If you want to come and sit with him I'll take you down," offered Toni, quietly. "You go Francis, I'll stay till you get back," said Henry as he grasped his son's shoulder. "Thanks, Pop." Sighed Frank as he collected his jacket and followed Toni to see his son. "How long before we know about..." his voiced failed him as he walked with Toni. "If he'll walk?" finished Toni. Frank nodded in silence. "We don't know yet. We're hoping it's only temporary and that intensive physiotherapy will be sufficient. Here we go," she smiled softly as they walked into the ICU and found Jamie's room. The room itself was subtly lit and the only sounds were the ECG monitor and fluid pumps that administered antibiotics into Jamie's blood stream. Jamie looked like he was sleeping soundly and that his clear features belied what hid beneath the hospital gown and sheets. "Is he in any pain?" asked Frank as he held back a sob. "He's on a pain pump that is programmed to administer regular doses of morphine every hour. It's not a high dose but enough for us to monitor his level of consciousness and keep him comfortable through the night," replied Toni as she pulled a chair up to the bedside. "This is Lisa, she'll be Jamie's nurse tonight. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," smiled Toni as she introduced her colleague who offered a friendly nod and continued to record and monitor Jamie's observations. "Will you be back tomorrow?" asked Frank. "I'll pop back in the afternoon before my shift to see how he's doing. Is there anything else I can get for you Commissioner before i leave?" offered Toni. "No, nothing thank you. You've already done so much. Please go home and get some sleep," requested Frank as he hugged her goodnight. "He's a fighter and he'll come out on the right side of this," she promised as she turned to leave. Frank nodded an acknowledgement and Toni left. Frank took his seat and sat beside his son, taking his hand in his and said a silent prayer.

Three days had passed and the investigation was showing little to no sign of forward momentum and Jamie was slowly coming round. Still very sleepy from the surgery and loss of blood but he was waking up. "Are you thirsty?" asked Danny as he saw Jamie trying to reach the water glass on his table. "A bit," he groaned as he flopped his arm back onto his bed. "Take it easy there, Harvard" exclaimed Danny as he held the straw to his brother's lips. "Thanks" he gasped as he took some mouthfuls. "Toni will be in soon" said Danny as he put the glass down. "Why? She was in earlier," replied Jamie. "Something about you not complying to requests..." winked Danny. Jamie blushed. "What gives, bro?" smiled Danny. "Nothing!" he mumbled. "What was that?" asked Danny again as he playfully pulled at the covers that Jamie was using to try and hide with. "He wouldn't let the girls give him his bed-bath this morning so i got the job!" said Toni as she came into the room, sleeves rolled up and ready for action. Danny looked from Toni to Jamie to Toni to Jamie and then grinned, wickedly. "You turned _down_ a bed-bath from those fine looking nurses in favour of matron here?" "Less of the "matron"! if you don't mind!" quipped Toni as she threw a towel at Danny's face. "Uh-uh! You're not giving me a bed-bath either!" snapped Jamie, who really was awake now. "So you going to do it?" asked Toni. "I can't feel my legs but i sure as hell can wash my face!" snapped Jamie. "What about the rest of you!" replied Danny. "Oh! You're enjoying this, aren't you?" blushed Jamie as he glared at this brother. Danny smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Listen sunshine! It's not like i've never seen it all before.." winked Toni. "That's not the point! You're not giving me a bed-bath!" he huffed, blushing even redder. "See all what before?" asked Danny, suddenly curious. "There are three levels of bed-bath!" explained Toni as she set about starting the process. Jamie just looked to his brother for help. "You are on your own kid!" he choked as he tried, (and failed) to hold back his laughter. Toni continued as she pulled a trolley equipped with everything needed for a bed-bath, "Sub-standard requires hot water and plenty of soap. Standard is luke warm water and some soap. Last but not least is Deluxe!" she smirked as she put her hand into the basin. "And that would be?" asked Danny even though he had a pretty good idea as to what it would be. "Ice cold and no soap! It's great for cooling down certain parts of the anatomy!" she replied, looking directly into Jamie's eyes. "Oh God!" he groaned then added, "This is so unfair!" "Nope! This is entertainment!" laughed Danny as he watched the interaction between the two. "This is unfair! I can't move!" exclaimed Jamie. "Yes you can! You can move your arms and head!" retorted Toni as she started to remove Jamie's tee-shirt. "Danny! Please!" he begged. "Detective Reagan if you insist on staying i expect you to assist me in undressing your brother. I'm sure you've done it before," said Toni as she turned on the older Reagan. Danny shrugged and thought it would be fun (for him!) to assist his brother. "Danny! Don't you dare!" yelled Jamie as he tried to push himself up the bed to protect himself in some way. "The quicker you stop fighting the quicker i go away!" replied Toni. Jamie stopped slapping her hands and pulling his shirt back down and looked at his assailant, "Promise?" "Promise! Until tomorrow!" she winked. Jamie looked to his brother once again and sighed, "How long is this going to go on for?" "For as long as it takes and for as often as you fight us!" answered Toni as she tugged at his shirt once more. Jamie sighed and looked down and away from Toni's eyes. "Listen, this will go a lot quicker than you realise if you just lay back and let me get on with it," she explained softly. Jamie nodded then turned to Danny, "You can go, i'll behave." Danny watched his brother and with a cheeky smile and a wink, he nodded in agreement. "I'll be right outside. Any problems, shout and i'll take her out!" "Like to see you try that, Detective!" smirked Toni as she shooed the older Reagan out of the room. Turning back to Jamie she smiled, "Now i can have some fun!" she winked. "Oh God!" groaned Jamie but laughed with her. "You do realise that i am breaking many ethical rules here" she whispered as she held his hand. Jamie nodded as he pulled her close, "Well, as we finally have the room to ourselves..." he smirked. "Less of that, Officer Reagan! Now let me take that shirt off!" she smiled before giving Jamie a quick kiss. "I'm all yours!" he smiled back as he let Toni carry on with the bed-bath.

"So? What's the latest on the attack in Central Park?" asked Mayor Poole as he entered the Commissioner's office later that same afternoon. "So far we have no leads. The men that attacked us have no known previous convictions. We can't find any links to any known gangs or terrorist groups on the watch list. This is completely out of the blue and still no-one has come forward to take responsibility," sighed Frank as he let his frustration show. "What? Nothing at all?" asked Mayor Poole. Frank looked at him, the glare from his eyes was answer enough. "Maybe we should be asking for the public's assistance..." offered the Mayor. "I was hoping to approach that suggestion to you. Garrett is already working on a statement as we speak!" smiled Frank as he knew how the Mayor liked to use the press for nearly all situations. The Mayor nodded in agreement and added, "A joint effort and statement. This evening?" "How does and hour sound?" offered Frank who had already arranged with Garrett to assemble the press in the briefing room. "Slick Frank!" sighed the Mayor as he stood to leave in order to speak with his press secretary. "I try!" smiled Frank.

"The Commissioner and Mayor are holding a press conference in an hour. They want the public's help in tracking down those responsible for the Central Park shooting" said Lanky as he spoke quietly on the phone. "Where is the press conference to be held?" asked The Boss. "In the press room of 1PP," replied Lanky. "Well, then i guess we had best be there to get the scoop," sneered The Boss. "Send Jack'n'Jock in. Tell them to liven up the pressroom!" he added. "10-4 Boss!" replied lanky as he hung up the phone and picked up his cell phone, "The pressroom. An hour and bring the party!" "You got it!" came the reply.

"Hey Danny!" shouted Sam as he spied the Detective at his desk. "Sam Croft!" acknowledged Danny. "Hey! How's your brother doing?" asked the Commissioner's favourite fixer. "Better in some ways, no so in others!" sighed Danny. "Any sign of his legs working yet?" asked Sam. "Not yet. But they haven't really been getting him outta bed yet. He's only just woken up," replied Danny. "Is he behaving for the nurses?" laughed Sam. Danny just smirked as he remembered the bed-bath fiasco that afternoon, "He's adjusting to the rules, shall we say!" Sam laughed with Danny. "So what brings you to the Squadroom?" asked Danny as he offered his friend a seat. "The Commissioner is holding a press conference shortly. I was wondering if you could do with another set of eyes on the case?" offered Sam. "An extra set never goes amiss! You heard anything from your sources?" replied Danny as he looked to his friend. "One of my sources only came to me about 30 minutes ago with something but i'm not 100% if its accurate as i haven't had time to look into it. Thought you'd like to have that joy," said Sam as he took out his notebook. Danny sat up straight as he took his pen out and started to make some notes. "Does the name Souter mean anything to you?" asked Sam. "First name?" shrugged Danny. "Brian Souter?" offered Sam. Danny thought about it a while before typing the name into the computer. "He's got no record. He's the owner of that new chain of limo services. No family links to organised crime...Where did your source pick him out from?" asked Danny as he looked up at Sam. "He was taken on by this Souter guy about a week ago. Odd jobs, collection and drop-offs mainly. Said he heard this Souter guy shouting at three men that matched the descriptions of the dead shooters from the weekend," shrugged Sam. "Can we go see this guy?" asked Danny, who was already standing up and collecting his gun from his desk drawer. "Like you have to ask?" retorted Sam as he lead the way to the squad car.

"Thanks for that Danny, keep me informed," sighed the Commissioner as he hung up his cell. "Anything i need to know about before the press conference?" asked Garrett as he looked to his boss and friend. "Danny and Sam may have a lead. Nothing concrete so let's not mention that just yet," suggested Frank as he turned to look out of his window at his city as he often did in troubling moments. "Are you going to tell me anything about the lead?" asked Garrett. "They got a name. Brian Souter." Replied Frank. "Do we know anything about him?" asked Garrett. "Only that he's not on any system anywhere not even a parking ticket!" sighed Frank. "What's your gut telling you?" questioned Garrett. Frank turned to look at his DCPI, "Hey! I can hear your gut churning!" added Garrett. "The men shooting were only going after the ball pen. I'm praying that the kids weren't the target, that would make this investigation even more harder to deal with..." sighed Frank. "But..?" prompted Garrett. "It wasn't just the young kids that were there..." whispered the Commissioner. "Your kids and grandkids..." added Garrett as the realisation hit. "And Tony's daughter too," grimaced Frank. "You think they were the intended target?" exclaimed Garrett. Frank shrugged his Shoulders as he placed his hands into his pockets. Just as he did so his cell phone rang, "Danny?" "Hey! Sam's source is dead!" growled the voice form the other end of the line.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The duo were positioned at the back of the pressroom waiting patiently for the arrival of the commissioner and the mayor. "You ready Jock?" asked Jack. "Ready and waiting!" smirked Jack as he nodded towards a door to the side of the room. "Good evening everybody. Please can we have some order. I have here a short statement that i would like to read on behalf of the Commissioner and the Mayor," announced Garrett. Jack'n'Jock got themselves ready to pounce. "The NYPD is requesting the public's assistance in helping us to find any information that may be connected with the blatant attack on the department and its family at the weekend..." started Garrett. "Does the Commissioner want to answer questions on the fact that his "family" killed their own?" piped up Jack. All eyes turned towards him and the back of the room. "Excuse me?" stammered Garrett who wasn't expecting any questions, least of all that one, till the end of the statement. "Commissioner? Your so-called family killed Sonny Malevsky, a Detective with the warrents squad almost two years ago. How do you justify your actions, Sir?" All eyes went back to the Commissioner. "Detective Malevsky was responsible for the death of Detective Joseph Reagan," answered Garrett as he tried to get the situation under control. Frank realised that this was the link they had been looking for, "The Detective in question was a rogue cop. He was responsible for more than the death of an outstanding member of the NYPD and a beloved son, brother and uncle," offered Frank. "But sources say that you and your 'family' killed Detective Malevsky," continued Jack. "We would like to discuss those sources you seem so keen to quote in private," said Frank as he stood up to the podium. "You know the press, _Sir_, we never divulge our sources!" sneered Jack. "But not all sources are as reliable as we hope they are," replied Frank. The Mayor was watching the interaction with some discomfort. The security detail for the Commissioner and the Mayor were beginning to edge a little closer to their charges. "I think it's time the world learnt the truth about the Reagans," sneered Jock as he stepped forward. The press were murmuring amongst themselves and flashes from cameras were beginning to pick up speed. "Let's take this little side show somewhere else, shall we?" smiled Frank as he signalled to his detail. "Oh, we don't need to go anywhere else..." smirked Jock as he raised his left hand and showed his cell phone, "With one click and everyone in this room will know all about your _family_" Frank, Garrett and Mayor Poole stood taller and straightened their shoulders. "I don't think that will be necessary" said Frank, sternly. "Oh! But our boss thinks it is a necessity" sneered Jock as he tapped his phone twice. Next moment all phones in the room began to go off. Garrett signalled the details to remove their charges immediately. "So what was that all about?" asked Mayor Poole as he and Frank got into the elevator. "I have no idea," sighed Frank. "Well, they seemed to be full of information" huffed the mayor. "That investigation was sealed," replied Frank as he turned to the Mayor. "I want to know what went down," said the Mayor. "It is private and confidential. It happened before you became mayor, therefore you have no need to know," explained the Commissioner. "Well, i happen to disagree.." started the Mayor as the elevator reached the 14th floor. The two men and their detail walked to the Commissioner's office and took their respected seats while they waited for Garrett to return.

While the commissioner dealt with the fallout of the press conference, Danny and Sam were checking over the apartment of the dead informant of Sam's. "Hey, check out this computer," said Sam as he carried the laptop to Danny. "What'cha got?" asked Danny. "Looks like my guy here had found some kind of file on the Blue Templer..." started Sam but stopped when he saw Danny's face, "You ok?" "The Blue Templer? They killed Joe. Went after Jamie when he tried to investigate them on his own," replied Danny in hushed tones. "Your father told me of that. He said the whole ring were arrested," shrugged Sam. "So what does this file say?" asked Danny. "Seems like this Brian Souter feels the wrong people were prosecuted. Looks like he's blaming you for Malevsky's death! There's a lot of information on you and Jamie. You're arrest record is here and your IAB file. And some surveillance photos of Jamie and..." Sam stopped, his face flushing. "What is it?" asked Danny as he came over to Sam's side. "How did they get these?" he fumed. Sam didn't speak he took a deep breath and looked at his partner. "You know you gotta tell him?" "I don't need to tell him anything," hissed Danny as he flicked through the photos. "Danny! It's not fair! You have to tell him! He's needs to be told. He could be targeted again," said Sam as he watched his partner's discomfort. Danny sighed and nodded, "Let's take this to the Commissioner first. Let's see what he has to say about it." Sam agreed and they both headed for 1PP.

"Hey? You awake?" asked Toni as she whispered into Jamie's ear. "I am now," smiled Jamie as he turned to the sound of her voice. "I thought i'd come say goodnight," replied Toni as she threw her jacket and bag on the chair bedside Jamie's bed. "Is it that time already?" asked Jamie as he tried to orientate himself. "I must've tired you out with that bed-bath!" joked Toni as Jamie took her hand. "Yeah, i guess you must've! Any chance you can warm the water up a little bit tomorrow?" he smiled. "You gonna behave yourself and not fight?" asked Toni with a hint of a friendly threat. Jamie shrugged and then giggled as Toni started to tickle his neck. "Argh!" he groaned as he moved too quickly. "Oh! Sorry! I shouldn't have done that," winced Toni as she held his hand while he tried to catch his breath. "No, Nurse Renzulli you shouldn't have!" came a stern voice. "Dr Keller?" exclaimed Toni as she turned to see her superior in the doorway. "Now i know that you two have known each other a few years but this is not professional behaviour, nurse" scolded the doctor. "No, it's not. I'm sorry for that," whispered Toni. "She didn't hurt me," offered Jamie even though he knew that Toni was in more trouble than they would admit too. "You know the rules about nurse-patient relationships. I'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you to leave, now, Nurse Renzulli. I will want to see you in my office tomorrow morning at 9am sharp," insisted Dr Kellar as Toni collected her belongings. Jamie and Toni glanced at each other before she left the room. "As for you Officer Reagan, you should also know better. I'm here to inform you that your observations are looking good and your strength is returning to normal and therefore i feel it's time to get your intensive physiotherapy underway. So, you will be collected tomorrow for your first session in the hospital gym." stated the doctor. "What will happen to Toni?" asked Jamie, quietly. "That is of no concern to you, Officer. The nurse was acting inappropriately and therefore will be spoken with," explained Dr Kellar as she turned to leave. "She didn't do anything wrong," exclaimed Jamie as he watched the doctor leave. The door closed and Jamie was left alone and angry, "Damn it to hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"When were these pictures taken?" asked Frank as he flicked through them. "Looks like they started about a year ago," said Sam as he looked at his boss and then to Danny. "Do we tell them?" asked Danny. "They have a right to know that they were being photographed," sighed Garrett. Just then the Commissioner's cell phone rang, "Jamie?" Danny looked up. "How's it going?" asked Frank. He nodded and listened to his son on the other end of the phone. "What is it?" whispered Danny. "I'm a little swamped here but i'll be there as soon as. And Jamie, it'll be ok," he sighed. Danny looked at his father with pleading eyes, "They got caught at the hospital. Looks like Toni could be in some bother and Jamie's feeling guilty over it," explained Frank. "Caught doing what?" smirked Danny. A look from his father soon wiped the smile from his face. "So what's the link between Brian Souter and Malevsky?" asked Garrett as he tried to break the awkward silence. "It seems that Malevsky was Brian's Big Brother. He and some of the other members looked after Brian in a lot of ways. Brian's father was an alcoholic and his mother disappeared early on in life. Brian benefited from Malevsky's ill-gotten gains of the Blue Templer, mostly giving him a first class education and fancy cars!" offered Sam as he handed over another file. "So, where is he?" asked Frank. "He has a fancy apartment on 5th. But he also has an office near the Empire State. His staff are a mix bag. Some have collars to their names and some don't. Hard to say where the gunmen from the weekend came from, unless they were for hire which is looking more and more likely," sighed Danny as he paced the room. "What about the two goons at the press conference?" asked Frank. "Baker is looking into them as we speak," replied Garrett. "How did they get in? How did they know it was happening?" demanded Danny. "There must be someone on the inside," replied Frank. "But we took down the Templer," hissed Danny. "Well there must be a few stragglers..." muttered Sam. "But where do we start looking for them?" asked Danny. "That i will leave to you two...Once you've brought in Souter!" said Frank as he gave them a look that meant their meeting was over and that they had work to do. Danny lingered back briefly to speak with his father, "You going to tell Jamie about the pictures?" "I think i have to but i'm not sure that this evening would be the best time given that he and Toni have been busted," sighed Frank. "What's so wrong with them being an item?" asked Danny. "Would you get emotionally involved with a victim?" asked Frank. Danny looked at him and nodded in understanding, "Yeah! I guess she has over-stepped the mark... But i hope that doesn't hurt them too much. It's been a while since Jamie was happy and the way they interact...I'm surprised we never picked up on them before," "I'm guessing Jamie kept it from us because he knows how interfering we can be!" smirked Frank. "We? Or me?" smiled Danny. "Get back to work Detective!" replied the Commissioner as he slapped his son's back and sent him on his way.

Shorty and Lanky were hovering around the water cooler when Danny and Sam exited the commissioner's office. "You know what's going on?" asked Shorty as he watched the comings and goings. "I don't know. I thought you might?" replied Lanky. "You think they know?" shrugged Shorty. "How could they know? We don't know anything, do we?" replied Lanky. "The boss know what's happening?" asked Shorty. "Course he knows! He is the boss!" quipped Lanky. "Shorts!" shouted Baker from her desk, "The commissioner is going to the hospital to see his son. Can you bring the car around?" "Yes, Detective, 10-4!" he responded as he looked into his partner's eyes. "I'll call the boss, give him a heads up?" offered Lanky. "Nah, they don't know anything about him. He'll be ok," replied Shorty. "Shorts! Now, please!" barked Baker. Lanky moved away from Shorty's desk and picked up some files and headed back to his own desk in the office of the DCPI. "Lancaster! I need you to help me with a person of interest search," announced Garrett as he too came from the Commissioner's office and headed for the elevator. "Sir," nodded Lanky as he followed his boss.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"Brian Souter!" called Danny as he banged on the door of the apartment. "We got a key?" asked Sam with a smile. "But of course!" smirked Danny as he took up position in front of the door and in a beat had kicked it off the hinges. SWAT took point and lead the way into the apartment and searched each room as Danny and Sam followed through behind them. "Nothing!" sighed Sam as it was obvious from the lack of furniture in the place that Souter had taken a run for it. "Where'd he go?" seethed Danny as he looked around in shock. "Did he get a heads' up?" asked Sam. "Where from?" asked Danny, scratching his head. "There has to be a leak somewhere," shrugged Sam as they headed towards the front door. Danny nodded and made the call. "I hear you Danny. I'm on my way to the hospital, join me there. said Frank, more as an order than a request.

"Toni?" called a soft voice. "Yeah, Dad?" sighed Toni as she walked out of the locker room of the ER. "You ok, hun?" asked Renzulli as she ran into her father's arms. "Hey? What's so bad?" he asked as he tried to calm her down. "I screwed up," she sobbed. "Nah, how'd you think that?" smiled her father as they walked out of the hospital together just as the Commissioner's car approached. "Toni?" asked Frank. "Commissioner," she nodded, trying not to make eye contact. "I know what happened," sighed Frank as Renzulli watched his daughter reluctantly look towards the taller man. "What's going on?" asked Renzulli. "I'm...I..er,..."stammered Toni. "Stay with her Tony, i need to speak with Jamie. It'll all work out, i promise," smiled Frank softly. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" demanded Renzulli. "Jamie and i..." started Toni but she couldn't bring herself to finish. "You and Jamie...What? What about you and Harvard?" asked Renzulli. When Toni failed to look at her father it became obvious with the awkward silence in the air. "Are you telling me that you two...?" "I'm sorry dad. I know you didn't want me getting involved with an officer of the NYPD but it kinda just happened..." muttered Toni as she finally looked at her dad. He stood looking at her with love in his heart for is only daughter, "Well, i gotta say, Harvard gets the vote of approval from your old man. And if it's not too bold, Commissioner, my Toni has certainly been happier these last few months than she has in a while and now i guess, i know the reason for it." "It's ok Tony! I have to approve of this young lady too. Now i want you two to follow me. I have something i need to talk to Jamie and Toni about. Together." Said Frank. "But Dr Keller doesn't want me in Jamie's room..." stammered Toni. "But i do. It's important," sighed Frank. Toni and her father exchanged glances and followed the Commissioner back inside and up to Jamie's room.

"Nurse Renzulli! I thought i told you to go home?" insisted Dr Keller as she saw Toni get out of the elevator. "Dr Keller, it's good to see you again." Smiled Frank. "Commissioner. Are you here to see your son or to place a complaint against Nurse Renzulli here?" sighed Dr Keller. "Why would i want to do that?" asked Frank, knowing full well the reason for the question. "This young lady has known my son for years. She has helped look after my family and is a part of the family. I have no reason to see anything wrong in her actions. At least she gets my son to follow medical instructions. I need to speak with them both, privately, if i may?" smiled Frank as he lead the way to Jamie's room.

"Dad! You have to get Ton..." started Jamie as he tried to pull himself out of his bed. "Stay where you are," said Toni as she entered the room. "What's going on?" asked Jamie as he saw his father's face. "It appears that the man behind the attack in the park is seeking revenge on behalf of the Blue Templer," explained Frank. "But i thought you guys cleared everything up?" asked Renzulli as he took a seat. "So did we. But it looks like someone feels we killed his brother and destroyed his family," explained Frank. "What has this got to do with me?" asked Toni. "Well, it's come to our attention that this man has had you two followed for some time now. And he has some pictures that are..." Frank stalled. Jamie and Toni looked at each other, "What kind of pictures?" asked Toni, quietly. Jamie looked at Toni, wanting nothing more than to get out of bed and hug her. "The kind that show you two are more than just friends," sighed Frank as he looked down at his feet and then to her father. "The bas..." started Renzulli. "Who is this guy?" whispered Jamie. "A Brian Souter," offered Frank. "Brian?" stammered Toni. Frank, Jamie and Tony all looked at her. "You know this Brian Souter?" asked Danny as he came into the room. Toni looked around to see the Detective stride over to her. "Hey, i do. We went to high school together. He was the year above me and gave me the creeps," she explained. "So how did he know about us?" asked Jamie. Toni shrugged. "Do you know where he might be?" asked Danny. "He was doing alright for himself and i think he had a place on 5th...but other than that..." replied Toni as she stood up to help digest the news. "What is it?" asked Jamie as he watched her face. Danny looked to Jamie, "What?" "Toni? You know anything else about this guy?" asked Jamie. "He used to hang out with a Detective Malvesky. I don't know if he could help you," shrugged Toni. Jamie, Danny and Frank looked to each other. "What? What's wrong? Do you know this Malevsky guy?" asked Toni. "He was the ring leader. He took himself out," sighed Danny. "Oh..." whispered Toni. "How much time did he spend with Malevsky?" asked Renzulli. "He was there outside school most afternoons, if i remember. Would he still have access to Malevsky's apartment?" asked Toni. "You never know. Sam and i will go there now," shrugged Danny. "Danny, a word," nodded Frank as he pointed to the door. "I'll get some coffee," offered Renzulli as not to be the gooseberry. Jamie and Toni smiled shyly at each other. "Looks like the cat is truly out of the bag now," smiled Jamie. "I guess so," sighed Toni as she took his hand.

DCPI Moore and his assistant were waiting in the waiting area as Frank and Danny came through. Lanky was shifting uneasily on his feet. "You got ants or something?" asked Garrett. "Or something.." muttered lanky as he watched the commissioner and his son in deep conversation. He wanted to be closer so he could make out what was going down. The boss would need an update soon. Shorty was also close by and trying not to look as anxious as his partner.

"He has to have some level of inside information. How else would he be able to get a heads up and make a run for it?" said Danny as he walked with his dad. "The question is, which office?" asked Frank. "That i don't know yet," sighed Danny. "Let me look into that. You get Brian," instructed Frank as Sam approached them. "We got a new location?" "Yep! I'll tell you on the way," said Danny as they two Detectives started for the elevators. Frank moved towards Garrett and indicated he needed a quiet word. "You and Shorts get some coffee," said Garrett as he pointed to the Commissioner's driver. The two men nodded uncomfortably and left for the cafeteria.

"What's the story?" asked Shorts. "I had to do a search on the guy. Turns out Malevsky did a lot more than we knew? I got a look at the Blue Templer file. It's not good. I think he's been blindsided. Either that or we have.." sighed Lanky. "What'cha mean?" asked Shorty. "Those pictures he had you take of the Commissioner's son and that nurse. What does he plan to gain from them?" sighed Lanky. Shorts shrugged. "Guess he just likes that kind of thing. Have to admit, the nurse is a looker!" he smirked. "What happens when we get busted?" asked Lanky. "And who says we will?" retorted Shorty. "This ain't going to end well! We should finish the job for him, the boss," suggested Lanky. "And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Shorts. "The boss said Malevsky was his brother. Maybe we take the Commissioner's son out for him! He don't have a guard on the door and as we work for his dad we can get in easy!" shrugged Lanky as Shorty took in the information. "Who'd suspect us? After all, we work for the NYPD!" smirked the little guy. Lanky and Shorty made a joint, silent agreement and headed back towards Jamie's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Souter!" Shouted Sam as he kicked the door down this time. "Well, well, well! You sure took your time getting here!" he sneered as he quickly drew his gun and shot Sam. "Sam!" exclaimed Danny as he quickly returned fire. Souter went down in seconds. "Clear!" shouted Danny as he went to remove the gun from Souter's dead hand. "Sam! Are you ok?" asked Danny as he looked over at his partner. "Yeah! Just winded! I hate getting shot at!" he groaned as he gasped for air. "Just as well you put your vest back on!" smiled Danny as he helped him up. "Detective?" called a member of the SWAT team. Danny walked over to another room and looked to see what had been found. "Oh my god!" moaned Danny as his head swirled around the room. It was a stalkers' paradise. "What was this guy's obsession?" asked Sam in a pained voice. "He sure had it bad for Toni. I guess Jamie just got in the way," added Danny as he went over to the computer. "Look at this, Danny." said Sam as he lifted some papers from the desk, "Looks like Sonny left Souter some instructions," Danny looked at the paperwork and read through. "Sonny sure as hell did his homework on Jamie" seethed Danny as he read the profile on his brother. "The Templer made him early on by the looks of all this," sighed Sam as he too digested the information. "Yeah! Looks like Sonny did some digging on Toni too. Souter's been obsessed with the girl since high school. Then finds that Jamie's moved in on her! That wouldn't have gone down too well," explained Danny as he moved about the room. Sam was still looking into the paperwork when he came across more documents with familiar letterheads, "Danny! I think i just found the leak..."

"Hey! C'mere!" sighed Jamie as he held out his hand. "Don't think that's a good idea just now, Jamie," sighed Toni as she looked at him. "I know i got you into some trouble, and i didn't mean too," he replied. "We did that together!" she smiled, gently. "Okay. But it's done now and i want you over here beside me," he smirked back. "Really?" beamed Toni as she stood up and took his hand. "So what shall we do?" asked Jamie with a wink. "I don't think we should upset your blood pressure right now" she smirked as she moved in for a kiss.

"Knock knock!" announced Shorty as he opened the door. "Is there something wrong, Detective Shorts?" asked Jamie as he and Toni parted. "Nothing that won't be sorted in a few minutes," leered Lanky as he pulled his weapon from its holster. "What's going on?" asked Toni, panicked. "I think Mr Souter would like to have his competition removed permanently," said Shortly, still leering at Toni. "Brian hired you?" asked Toni, shocked. "He helped to top up the pension!" laughed Lanky as he directed Toni to the corner of the room. Foolishly he turned his back on Jamie as he and Shorty moved in on her. Jamie thought about pulling the emergency cord but knew that it would only exacerbate the situation. He needed to act quickly or Toni would be in more danger. He edged towards the locker beside his bed where he knew his off-duty weapon was stored. Toni could see Jamie moving slowly. She caught his eye-line and he nodded to her as if to signal her to keep the guys occupied. "Why does Brian want to hurt the Reagans?" she asked, trying to stay calm. "Well, it seems you were something of desired treasure to Mr Souter and Sonny Malevsky was his father figure.." sneered Lanky as he started to explain. Just the mere mention of that man's name put cold chills down Jamie's spine. Like he was walking on his grave. The sensation went all the way down to his feet...His feet! He could feel his feet! Now if he could just reach the locker and get his weapon...

"What did Jamie do to Brian? They never met. I and certainly never met Malevsky," said Toni, thinking all the while that she had to buy Jamie more time. If only her father would return, or the Commissioner. Where were the officers on the door? All these questions running in her head. Her concentration diverted only a moment but brought back suddenly by the crashing of the fruit bowl falling from the locker. Lanky spun round and fired in Jamie's general direction.

"NO!" screamed Toni as she tackled Shorty with all her weight. As Jamie had grabbed his weapon he toppled off his bed and onto the floor causing the commotion. Just as the bullet flew passed him, Jamie turned over onto his back and returned fire three times. Each one making their mark. The officers placed outside Jamie's room came running in with guns drawn and soon had Shorty by his shorts. "Get her off me!" he screamed as Toni kept throwing punches at her assailant. "Why?" asked Renzulli as he hauled Shorty up against the wall, "That was my daughter you assaulted. I think she has a right to fight back!". "Toni! Jamie!" exclaimed the Commissioner as he came running down the hallway. "Jamie?!" gasped Toni as she tried to get to the other side of the bed where Jamie had fallen. "I'm ok!" he panted as he pulled himself up with the aid of the cot-sides to the bed. "Jamie!" exclaimed Frank as he watched his son stand on his own. "Guess they work?" laughed Jamie nervously as Danny came barging in, " Dad! Your driver...Ohhh! I guess you figured that out for yourself..." he trailed as he took in the situation. "Yeah! We kinda got it when they pulled their weapons on us!" joked Jamie as he walked slowly towards Toni. "Jamie?" stammered Danny as he watched with everyone else in awe. "What? Never seen a man walk before?" he quipped as he got closer to his girl, "You ok?" "I'm fine. You?" asked Toni as she hugged Jamie tight. "A little shakey but that's to be expected, right?" he smiled into her neck. "Let's get you out f this room and into another bed," announced Dr Keller as she came into the room and assessed the damage. "Can Toni stay with me?" asked Jamie, nervously. Dr Keller looked at the young couple and then to the fathers, who returned with their best, "Don't look at us" faces. "Alright! I guess i can bend the rules a little in the circs," she sighed and went to get a wheelchair for Jamie.

Two months later...

"Are you sure you want to go into work?" asked Toni as she rolled over and snuggled into Jamie. "I told you, i have to go in. I gotta get clearance if i wanna get back on the street," he sighed as he too snuggled further under the covers. "I could pull rank, y'know!?" teased Toni. "You could but then i could get my dad to pull rank on your dad, who in turn pulls rank on you.." smiled Jamie. "Great! I can see this rank-pulling is going to become a habit!" she smiled. "Well, you started it!" laughed Jamie. "I still reckon i get the higher rank..Afterall, i am the nurse and i still think you should be taking it easy!" she quipped back. "Sorry! But my old man pulls higher! I gotta go back," he sighed as her kissed her forehead. "Okay! Okay! You win!" she replied, going into a mock sulk. Jamie laughed at her, "But i don't need to be anywhere for at least a couple more hours, so..."

"Are you sure there's going to be enough?" asked Erin as she piled up the plates. "It's a family barbeque not a royal dinner gala!" scoffed Henry as he took the meat from the refrigerator. "Well, it's not just the Reagans for dinner, is it?" replied Erin. "We have more than enough food to go around. Besides, i'm more worried about running out of the good scotch than anything else!" replied Henry. To that, Erin could not respond.

"When do Toni and Uncle Jamie get here?" asked an impatient Sean as he watched his Grandpa toss the meat onto the fire. "Ahh! I think i hear a car now! That must be them. Why don't you go and bring them round back?" smiled Frank as he let his youngest grandson rush off. "Sean! Be careful!" called Linda as she dodged the charging child. "He'll be fine! He's just excited to see Jamie," laughed Danny as he swiped a sly piece of meat off the plate next to the barbeque. "Hey! Keep doing that and there won't be enough to go round!" exclaimed Erin. "Take a pill, mom!" scoffed Nikki as she walked passed with the salad. "Yeah, mom! Chill!" teased Danny as he grinned back. "You eat this family out of house and home when you're here!" retorted Linda as she playfully poked her husband. "Well it is my home...From home!" he replied quickly. "Nice recovery, Reagan!" laughed Renzulli as he appeared round the corner. "Sarge!" shouted Jack as he ran up to his new found friend. How ya doing, kid?" smiled Tony as he as his wife greeted the Reagans. "Great! Will you show me how you taught Toni to bat?" asked Jack, enthusiastically. "Sure! But it would help if she was here so she can tell you her secret!" "Ahh! But there's no secret to it, Sarge!" laughed Jamie as he and his mentor's daughter came into the garden. "No?" asked Renzulli. "Nah! You just think of someone or something you don't like and swing!" laughed Toni as she picked up Jack's spare bat. "Wow! You must not like a lot of things and people.." stated Sean. Everyone laughed.

Turning to Danny, Toni smile sweetly and said, "Now about that challenge you proposed a few months back..."


	9. Chapter 9

just a wee note

**A/N thanx to all who have read and reviewed. Obviously i'm still getting used to writing so will work harder to improve my layout/format/style for you.**

**I never expected to submit 2 stories in just under a week but i have had a blast! I hope that this story wasn't too rushed for your liking as i felt i floundered a little in the middle but i got there in the end!**

**As i should have stated at the start, i do not own anything of Blue Bloods except a love for the show, its creators, writers, crew and cast.**


End file.
